OSS4E1-3 Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix
Plot Gwen and Max are chained to a device built by Dr. Animo. Gwen wanted to go to the mall. Animo says that a nuclear reactor will detonate his DNA bomb. Ben comes in as Heatblast, gravattack, or XLR8, deactivating the DNA bomb and freeing Max and Gwen. Animo runs away. The bomb releases an energy wave that hits Ben. The Omnitrix crackles with energy. The Omnitrix times out and Animo flies away. The Omnitrix glows orange and recharges. Ben turn into Stinkfly, but then into Wildmutt and Diamondhead before the Omnitrix settles on Grey Matter. Animo flies into a room with vats of toxic liquid. Grey Matter flies in on a hoverboard and lands on Animo. The board is destroyed. Animo grabs Grey Matter and throws him at a vat. He grabs a chain and hangs over it. Animo crashes into a wall and is pinned under his bug. Grey Matter turns into Ben. Ben falls, but Gwen catches him with a spell. Later, Max takes Gwen to a mall. Ben, bored, gets into trouble. The Omnitrix discharges a burst of energy knocking Ben into a worker and getting the Tennysons banned from the mall. Gwen is furious at Ben and storms off. In the Rustbucket, a bright light wakes he Tennysons in the night. A ship lands next to the RV and Tetrax comes out. Ben apologizes to him for destroying the hoverboard, but Tetrax says that he's there because he picked up the Self-Destruct Mode signal from the Omnitrix, and that when it is destroyed, it will destroy Ben. Ben realizes that Animo's DNA wave triggered the self-destruct mode. Tetrax says that he can't fix it, but Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, can. He says that he can find Azmuth's DNA signature on the Omnitrix in his ship, and they can use that to find him. He also says that they have about four days. Later, Ben and Tetrax say goodbye to Max and Gwen. Max tells Ben to take it seriously. Ben and Tetrax get on the ship. Ben is impressed by Tetrax's ship when Tetrax gives him a tour. Ben meets Tetrax's pilot, Gluto, a blob alien. The ship takes off. Elsewhere, Vilgax commandeers a ship from some aliens. He picks up the SDM signal. On Tetrax's ship, Tetrax performs tests on Ben and the Omnitrix. He cannot find a DNA Signature. Ben tells him to look on the back, and he finds it. He scans for Azmuth and finds a signal on a prison planet, Incarcecon. An alarm goes off from the lower level and Ben and Tetrax go there. Ben turns into Wildmutt to search for the intruder. He finds the intruder: Gwen. She says that she thought Ben needed backup. Wildmutt accidentally opens the hatch. Wildmutt and Gwen start to get sucked into space. Tetrax closes the hatch as Wildmutt turns into Ben. The countdown to self-destruct in the Omnitrix accelerates. Later, Ben plays in Tetrax's hoverboard simulator. Gwen tells him that Max doesn't want Ben to be vaporized and reminds him that Tetrax said that Azmuth would deactivate the Omnitrix, not fix it. Ben doesn't believe her, but Tetrax confirms. Tetrax tells Ben that transforming speeds up the countdown and tells him not to use it again. IT releases a burst of energy and Ben goes flying. In the control room, Gwen talks with Gluto as the ship approaches Incarcecon. Tetrax programs the ship to appear as a garbage truck and it is accepted into the prison. They land in a garbage disposal bay. Tetrax programs a scanner with Azmuth's signature and says that it's dangerous for the prisoners to see Ben and Gwen as humans. He gives them a disguise. The three search for Azmuth in the prison. A prisoner notices Tetrax and follows him. Tetrax tells Ben and Gwen to wait for him. Ben thinks that he sees Vilgax. He turns into Upchuck and runs off, leaving Gwen exposed. Upchuck attacks Vilgax. The prisoner that was following Tetrax, Sixsix, attacks him. Upchuck and Vilgax fight. Vilgax grabs Upchuck, but she isn't Vilgax: she is a female member of his species. She throws Upchuck and he turns into Ben. The prisoners realize that Ben has the Omnitrix and surround Ben and Gwen. Ben tries to go alien, but the Omnitrix is timed out. Gwen grabs a pipe and fights off aliens. Ben does as well. Tetrax and Sixsix battle when Tetrax sees the commotion. He gets on a hoverboard and comes to Ben and Gwen's aid, fighting prisoners. The female Vilgax arrives and recognizes the Omnitrix. She reveals that she is Azmuth, the creator. Gwen casts a spell that knocks out an alien prisoner. Ben asks Azmuth to fix the watch, and she says that she will if Ben frees her. A prisoner carries Ben off, but the Omnitrix discharges energy, freeing him. Gwen and Tetrax rush over to him, and he wakes up. Gluto flies over and opens the ship. The three get in and prisoners follow. They knock prisoners off of the ship, but allow Azmuth on. Ben closes the ship. Sixsix rides on the ship but is shot off and floats in space. Azmuth scans the Omnitrix, but reveals that she is actually Azmuth's assistant, Myaxx. Tetrax is furious, but Myaxx says that she knows where Azmuth is: Xenon. The name frightens Tetrax. Tetrax reveals that when the Omnitrix is destroyed, the universe will be destroyed too. Myaxx says that Azmuth built the self-destruct to keep the Omnitrix out of the wrong hands. Ben is angry at Tetrax for not telling him that the Omnitrix will destroy the universe. At Incarcecon, Vilgax picks up Sixsix. Vilgax picks up the Omnitrix signal Myaxx fits the Omnitrix with a device that will stop the energy bursts. The ship arrives at Xenon, which is cloaked - including its asteroid field. Tetrax sends Ben out onto the ship to use the Omnitrix's homing device to guide Gluto. The Omnitrix sends out a homing signal. Ben guides the ship. The Omnitrix sends out a beam that illuminates the planet and asteroid field. Gluto picks up a signal from a giant incoming piece of debris. Drills land of the ship and grab it. They come from Vilgax's ship. Drones start to enter the ship. Vilgax demands the Omnitrix. Tetrax sends Ben a pod, and Ben gets in. Drones cut through and enter Tetrax's ship, followed by Vilgax and Sixsix. The pod is built for Gluto, and Ben has trouble figuring it out. Tetrax destroys drones in the ship. The pod speeds towards a piece of debris. Ben figures out how to steer the pod and flies to the ship. He is pursued by drones. On the ship, Tetrax gives a suit to Myaxx and a gun and the two go out to detach the ship from Vilgax's. Vilgax and Sixsix go to the control room to find it empty. He sees Myaxx and Tetrax outside and sends Sixsix. Gluto grabs Vilgax, but Vilgax throws him off. Ben figures out the pod's weapons and fights the drones. Gwen destroys drones with a spell and runs into the control room where Vilgax and Gluto are fighting. Ben continues to evade the drones in the pod and makes his way to the ship. Tetrax opens the ship for him. Vilgax sees Ben. Drones attach to the pod. Sixsix climbs out and attacks Tetrax and Myaxx. Ben shoots Sixsix, knocking off his helmet. Gwen arrives at the control room and finds Gluto destroyed. A drone shoots her, but Gluto regenerates and saves her. This time, he is destroyed for good. The pod explodes, but Ben lands in the ship. Vilgax confronts him. Vilgax attacks Ben and Ben runs. Ben tells Vilgax the the Omnitrix is set to self-destruct, but Vilgax doesn't care. Myaxx and Tetrax untether their ship from Vilgax's. Ben opens the hatch and Vilgax goes flying into space. The ship starts to enter Xenon's atmosphere. Gwen tries to fly it with little success. Ben arrives and Gwen tells him that Gluto sacrificed himself. Tetrax and Myaxx reenter the ship. Ben and Gwen stop the ship from crashing, but they fly into a rock pillar and crash anyway. The ship slides towards a canyon, but stops before it falls off. Tetrax and Myaxx arrive. The four ride hoverboards towards Azmuth's compound. They find it overrun by vines. The vines turn into Florauna and attacks Gwen. The group shoots them, but they keep coming. Gwen saves Ben from a Florauna, but it grabs her and drags her away. Ben goes Four Arms despite Myaxx's warnings. Four Arms chases the Florauna, but it eats Gwen and drags her underground. Four Arms tries to follow, but cannot. Four Arms pounds at the ground trying to open a hatch. He is devastated by Gwen's sacrifice and starts pounding at the wall before turning back into Ben. Ben collapses. He blames Myaxx for the disaster - if he didn't have the Omnitrix, Gwen wouldn't have died. Myaxx gets defensive. Tetrax calms them down and she takes them to a place Azmuth may have gone to. On the way, Tetrax tells Ben about how he betrayed his home planet to Vilgax and it was destroyed. He says that he vowed to never let Vilgax get another powerful weapon. Ben blames himself for Gwen's death, thinking that he set off the SDM. Tetrax says that they have to keep going. Myaxx stops and Ben and Tetrax fly through security lasers that blast them. Tetrax saves Ben. A camera recognizes the Omnitrix. A hologram of a being in a suit asks what Ben is doing with his Omnitrix. He is Azmuth. Ben introduces himself. He asks Azmuth to turn off SDM, but Azmuth shuts more doors. He says that he won't shut it off. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and breaks down the doors. Cannonbolt tells Azmuth to shut off the Omnitrix. He says that Azmuth will go down first and attacks him, destroying his suit. Azmuth, a Galvan, climbs out. Cannonbolt turns back into Ben. Azmuth says that he didn't create a weapon, that the Omnitrix was a peace device, and people like Ben and Vilgax turned it into a weapon. Azmuth says that the universe being destroyed is the best thing that could happen, and Ben calls him a selfish jerk. The lair begins to collapse and the four run outside, where Vilgax, Sixsix, and many drones are. Giant drones land. Vilgax sends Sixsix to attack and the drones attack, too. Azmuth asks why Ben continues to defend the Omnitrix, and Ben says that it is because he thinks of people besides himself. He shoots drones. Two self-destruct from a magic spell cast by Gwen, who enters with Gluto. Ben starts to cry and runs to embrace Gwen. She explains that Gluto regenerated and saved her from the Florauna. Sixsix attacks them and drones march at them. The group fights, destroying drones, and Tetrax battles Sixsix. Ben's gun is destroyed. Ben and Myaxx are surrounded by drones. Ben makes the Omnitrix release an energy burst that destroys all of the drones and knocks Vilgax and Sixsix away. Azmuth deactivates the Omnitrix before it can explode, removing the dial. Giant drones climb to the group's position, with Vilgax riding one. Vilgax says that he will make Azmuth build him a better weapon. The drones attack. Azmuth grabs the Omnitrix dial. Tetrax destroys a drone. Gwen tells Ben that he doesn't need the Omnitrix to be a hero. Azmuth reattaches the dial and turns Ben into Way Big, an enormous alien. Way Big destroys the giant drones. He then grabs Vilgax. Tetrax defeats Sixsix. Vilgax claws Way Big. Way Big gets annoyed and hurls Vilgax into space. Later, Azmuth builds a ship. Ben thanks him for fixing the Omnitrix and offers it back. Azmuth refuses. Myaxx goes with Azmuth. Ben asks Azmuth to give him Master Control, but Azmuth flies away before he can. Gluto reveals that he can speak English and has understood every insult Ben has used on him. Tetrax drops Ben and Gwen off on Earth with a new hoverboard and leaves. The Tennysons hear a radio bulletin that zombies are attacking a mall and head to fight them. Impact *Ben transforms into Way Big for the first (and only) time in Ben 10 *Ben transforms into Eye Guy for the final time in Ben 10. *Azmuth and Myaxx are introduced Way Big.PNG|Way Big|link=Way Big Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Worker *Tetrax Shard *Gluto *Myaxx *Azmuth Villains *Dr. Animo *Animo's Bug *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones *Alien Prisoners *Sixsix *Florauna Aliens *Heatblast (opening 1) *Eye Guy (opening 2) *XLR8 (opening 3) *Stinkfly *Wildmutt x2 *Diamondhead *Grey Matter *Upchuck *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *Way Big Trivia * Despite that it is identified as 401-403 in production order which is not the last animation or episode in the series, instead of airing it as the first three episodes of season 4 (season premiere; chronological order, according to TV.com and Toonzone.com), it aired between the episodes Big Fat Alien Wedding (episode 46) and Ben 4 Good Buddy (episode 47). Also, on the Ben 10 week, they said that it is the series finale (canonically) of the series, but the actual finale is "Goodbye and Good Riddance", which happened after the two parter "Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10." Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:First Vilgax Arc